barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Barney
'''The Fourth Generation of Barney & Friends '''ran from September 5, 2006. Background The park is still the same except this time they added a hopscotch, some stepping stones, and a gazzbo doesn't have a roof. 4th Generation Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff Crew Executive Producer *Karen Barnes (2006–Present) Directors *Fred Holmes (1997–Present) *Jim Rowley (2007) *Steven Feldman (1996–Present) Writers *Carter Crocker (Head Writer) (2006–Present) *Michael Anthony Steele (2002–Present) *Cheryl Ammeter (2004–Present) *Dean Stefan (2007) *Michael Maurer (2007–2008) *Karl Geurs (2006–2008) *Debbie Boyle Perry (2007–2008) Fourth Generation Songs #I Hear Music Everywhere #Adventuring at the Fair #Trying Something New #How Does this Thing Work? #Why Can't I? #Nothing's Worse than a Broken Toy #The Toy Factory Song #If You Imagine #A Friend Like You #You Can Make Music with Anything #Flying in a Plane #Together, Together #When You Hear #Exercise is Good for You #The Mad Song #Way to Count #The Boo Boo Song #The Vet Song #Barney's Birthday Song #Won't You Imagine with Me #What a Big Mistake! #I Miss You #A Bright New Day #Best of Friends #Being Me #Let's Go #Living in the Fire House #Thinkety Think #Fire Safety Medley #Hurry Hurry Put the Suit On #Hero #Just Can't Get Enough #What Should I Do #Down at Grandpa's Place #Sing a Brand New Song #The Wind #The Things I Want to Do #Adventuring to the Circus #When Tomorrow Comes #Keep Trying #Do Your Best #Nobody Likes To Hear "No" #Honesty #Wishing Wishes #The Parade Song #Barney's Name Game #Making Mistakes #Santa's Wrapping Crew #Adventuring Around the World #Everybody Dance #Love is the Key #The Animal and Alphabet Matching Game #I Will Always Remember You #Mr. Moon #I Love Stories #The Superhero Song #I Look a Little Scary, But I'm Not Barney & Friends Fourth Generation Episodes #Welcome, Cousin Riff and Special Skills (September 15, 2006) #Airplanes and Boats (September 19, 2006) #Butterflies and Bugs (September 20, 2006) #Shapes and Colors (September 21, 2006) #Seeing and Hearing (September 22, 2006) #Glad to Be Me and Arts (September 25, 2006) #Movement and BJ's Snack Attack (September 26, 2006) #Counting and Letters (September 27, 2006) #Pets and Vets (September 28, 2006) #Winter and Summer (September 29, 2006) #Caring and Rhythm (October 2, 2006) #Playing Games and Fun with Reading (October 3, 2006) #Making Mistakes and Separation (October 4, 2006) #Days of the Week and Sharing (October 5, 2006) #Rabbits/Ducks and Fish (October 6, 2006) #Mother Goose and Fairy Tales (October 9, 2006) #Things I Can Do and Differences (October 10, 2006) #Dancing and Singing (October 11, 2006) #Neighborhoods and Careers (October 12, 2006) #China and Kenya (October 13, 2006) #Pistachio and Full Team Ahead (September 17, 2007) #The Magic Words and Litterbot (September 18, 2007) #Bop 'til You Drop and The Sleepless Sleepover (September 19, 2007) #Little Red Rockin' Hood and The Whole Truth (September 20, 2007) #The Wind and the Sun and The Nature of Things (September 21, 2007) #The New Kid and Grandpa's Visit (September 24, 2007) #The Big Garden and Listen! (September 25, 2007) #Lost and Found and Pot Full of Sunshine (September 26, 2007) #Trail Boss Barney and Get Happy! (September 27, 2007) #For the Fun of It and Starlight, Star Bright (September 28, 2007) #Big as Barney and No, No, No! (October 1, 2007) #The Emperor's Contest and Beethoven's Hear! (October 2, 2007) #Guess Who? and Sweet Treats (October 3, 2007) #Best in Show and The Chase (October 4, 2007) #Dream Big and That's What a Mommy Is (October 5, 2007) #The Shrinking Blankey and The Awful Tooth (October 8, 2007) #The Blame Game and What's Your Name? (October 9, 2007) #The Magic Caboose and BJ the Great (October 10, 2007) #Gift of the Dinos and A Visit to Santa (October 11, 2007) #Riff's Musical Zoo and The Princess and the Frog (October 12, 2007) #Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure (September 15, 2008) #The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure (September 16, 2008) #The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure (September 17, 2008) #Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure (September 18, 2008) #Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure (September 19, 2008) #To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure (September 22, 2008) #The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure (September 23, 2008) #The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure (September 24, 2008) #A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure (September 25, 2008) #The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure (September 26, 2008) Barney Home Videos (Fourth Generation) #Let's Make Music (September 5, 2006) #Let's Go to the Fire House (March 13, 2007) #Shake Your Dino Tail! (May 15, 2007) #Dino-Mite Birthday (September 11, 2007) #Celebrating Around The World (January 29, 2008) #Animal ABC's (March 4, 2008) #Hi! I'm Riff! (May 6, 2008) #The Best of Barney (September 9, 2008) #Once Upon a Dino Tale (January 6, 2009) #Top 20 Countdown (March 10, 2009)